


can i have this dance?

by lobotomutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, good and wholesome fluff and nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobotomutt/pseuds/lobotomutt
Summary: “Besides, a dance isn’t a dance if you’re just standing still, you know.”





	can i have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i named this fic i wrote at like 2 am after a high school musical song. i've absolutely no regrets.

“Weiss!”

 

The heiress jerked to attention. Over the roar of students chattering, music blaring, and Weiss’s  _ particular  _ interest in this one damned tulip that wouldn’t stay up  _ straight _ , she heard a voice. A familiar one, at that. Granted, who  _ didn’t  _ recognize Pyrrha Nikos’s voice in a crowd? She was, in a way, a Goddess among mere mortals. The untouchable girl.

Weiss lightly pushed her tulip up straight again before whirling around. Pyrrha politely bobbed and weaved through dancing students, stuttering out apologies and ‘excuse me’s as she moved in on the Schnee heiress. When she finally managed to wrench herself free of the crowd, she greeted Weiss with an ear-to-ear grin and a wave.

The pale-haired girl cleared her throat and  _ willed  _ the heat in her face to go away.

“Pyrrha, hello!” The shorter girl greeted with a smile. There was a flutter in her chest as Pyrrha drew closer. “Is there something you need?” She said with a shake of her head and a huff.  _ Focus,  _ Weiss. “I mean, is everything alright? The, ah, dance. The smoke machines were a bit much, and I know the punch isn’t th—” She was going to go on a tangent but Pyrrha silenced her with a soft laugh.

_ Gods  _ was that giggle cute enough to make Weiss feel sick to her stomach.

“The dance is lovely, Weiss.” The redhead soothed, her voice as kind and reassuring as it always was. She let out another giggle. “The only problem with this dance is, well,” Pyrrha gestured to the Schnee in front of her. “You haven’t danced all night. Or moved from this spot, for that matter.”

“I, ah. I don’t dance.” Weiss lied, the heat in her face intensifying. “And, I’m quite content sitting here on my own. It’s relaxing.”

Pyrrha quirked up a brow and huffed. “You’ve been mulling over that silly little flower and stressing all semester, Weiss.” The Schnee girl opened her mouth to protest, but Pyrrha continued before she could. “Besides, a dance isn’t a dance if you’re just  _ standing still,  _ you know.”

She almost swore out loud when Pyrrha reached forward to grab both of her hands in hers. There was a look in her eyes that struck Weiss as familiar. It was the kind of puppy dog, begging look Ruby would give her when she wanted an extra cookie or something of that nature. With Ruby, the face was more irritating than it was cute. With Pyrrha, it was absolutely  _ endearing. _

“Can you and I have at least one dance? It doesn’t have to be long, I promise.” Pyrrha’s grip tightened and Weiss thought for a fleeting moment that her heart was going to kick its way out of her ribcage. “And don’t worry about being good at dancing. Just follow my lead, alright?”

The taller girl wasn’t keen on letting Weiss chicken out, it seemed. The shorter of the two was dragged along and out onto the dance floor, her gaze never leaving Pyrrha’s. Never in her life did Weiss Schnee think she’d  _ ever  _ end up sharing a dance with Pyrrha Nikos. The pale girl swallowed thickly and stared dumbly at her partner. She’d been taught to waltz and slow dance when she was young, but her ability to function like a rational human being seemed to have slipped away from her. She just kept staring at Pyrrha.

At how nicely her dress fit her. How she smiled and giggled when Weiss peeped in surprise as one of her hands was guided towards its place on one of Pyrrha’s shoulders. How the pale girl’s face was almost red enough to rival Ruby’s cape. How soft and gentle Pyrrha’s touch was as she rested one hand on Weiss’s hip. Her heart skipped a beat when the taller huntress took Weiss’s free hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze before interlacing their fingers.

The heiress gawked stupidly at her partner and quickly looked the other way when their eyes met for mere seconds.

“You really aren’t as bad a dancer as you say you are.” Pyrrha said with a knowing smile as she brought the smaller girl a bit closer to herself.

“I- ah- yes.” Weiss sputtered, stupidly tripping over her words. “I mean- thank you? Thank you.”

Pyrrha’s laughter was like a bell ringing in the air. It sent butterflies flying up into Weiss’s chest and brought a smile to the normally stoic girl’s face. She, too, pulled a bit closer to Pyrrha as they stepped in time with one another. Weiss shifted the hand that was rested on Pyrrha’s shoulder a little bit. She let go of the other girl’s hand and hesitantly looped her arms ‘round the red-head’s neck (to the best of her ability). One thing lead to another, and Weiss ended up nuzzled up to the other huntress’s chest.

She felt Pyrrha pause for a moment and debated pulling away with a frazzled string of apologies, but  _ squeaked  _ instead when she felt the red-head rest her chin atop her head. That fuzzy feeling in her stomach and chest bloomed further and Weiss almost flew into a fit of giggles.

“See?” The taller girl’s voice was gentle and reassuring, easing Weiss’s frazzled nerves. “You’re a natural.”

The Schnee buried her face in the taller girl’s shoulder in order to hide the blush creeping down her neck. As if the Gods were on her side, their slow dance soon came to an end as pop music began blaring from the speakers again. Peeling herself away from being nuzzled up to Pyrrha was… a struggle. If Weiss had the option, she’d stay pressed up against the red-haired huntress for hours on end.

In the end, the dance between the two girls stopped when Pyrrha was whisked away by Nora for a ‘girl-time’ dance. Before the two properly parted ways, however, Pyrrha took the heiress’s hand in her own again. The taller girl pressed her lips to the back of Weiss’s hand in a soft, gentle kiss. When Pyrrha left to disappear into the crowd again, Weiss made a beeline for the sidelines of the dance floor. Somewhere where she wouldn’t be seen as easily. If Blake or Ruby or, Gods forbid,  _ Yang  _ saw the color of her face right now she’d never hear the end of it.

The heiress practically fell back into one of the chairs set to the sides of the ballroom. She drew in a long breath and breathed out a quiet  _ ‘wow’  _ on her exhale.

“I know, right?” A voice to her left said with a hoarse laugh. Jaune smiled meekly at Weiss and shrugged his shoulders. “Pyrrha’s… she’s  _ something,  _ isn’t she?” He said quietly. 

Any other time, Weiss would yell at the scraggly blond for trying to talk to her. Instead, she merely nodded and glanced back towards the crowd of dancing students. The little flutter in her chest started up again when she caught sight of Pyrrha’s smiling face, if only for a moment, among the masses.

 

“She’s amazing.” The heiress eventually decided, her words too soft for the boy next to her to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> not mentioned: yang totally saw them dancing and totally saw weiss dying and did not, in fact, let her live it down.
> 
> also, i 100% support jaune and weiss lowkey bonding over the fact that pyrrha is, in fact, pretty af.


End file.
